i'll never let you die
by gudiyaali16
Summary: tony and pepper are having a great relation when some one is after pepper . she has a secret tony doesn't know. will he be able to save her in time or will she die. the summary sucks. please review.
1. Chapter 1 bieng kidnapped

_CHAPTER NO 1_

_BEING KIDNAPPED_

It was Friday afternoon and the boy genius Tony was in the armory but as usual he was not working on his armor but he was sitting on his couch whit his arms around a girls waist .Tony and Pepper had confessed their love to each other were now dating . Pepper had her arms around Tony and her head was on his chest.

"hey pep ,aren't you supposed to be home tonight." Tony said while looking at pepper .

"why do you mind having me around "she said furiously.

"no ,no .that's not what I meant" tony said realizing what he had just said.

"then what did you meant" she asked curiously.

"I meant aren't you suppose to be with your father tonight" he asked her

"yeah but he got an urgent call and left on a mission for two weeks or so" she answered.

"oh okay" and then he kissed her but they were cut off by the buzzing of pepper's watch.

"need to charge my implant" she said getting up and plugging the charger in her heart.(yes she got an implant while saving tony from a shot intended for tony by gene and thus ended with a implant)

After an hour they went out of the armory towards pepper's apartment when tony's phone started ringing.

"Hey dad" he answered the phone.

"Tony come home please." His dad said from the other side.

"Dad I'm with pepper" he told his father

"Tony please say sorry to her and come." His father said.

"but dad…" the phone got cut off.

"Dad wants me home" he explained to pepper.

"it's okay go" she said to him.

"you gonna go home this late at night alone, no way" he complained.

"go I'll be okay" she said.

"you sure" he asked.

"yeah"

"okay" with that he gave her a kiss and ran off to his house.

After fifteen minutes of walking she was almost home when "I hope your not lost potts". The voice made her blood run cold. She started running as fast as her legs would carry her. After some time she stooped and checked but her chaser was not following her any more. She got her cell out and called tony many times but he didn't answer .she even texted him but he still didn't answer . she putted a hand on her implant to calm herself down. When she redialed again a sharp object hit her across the arm and she dropped her cell in pain. Now she could see her chaser face to face. His eyes made her blood run cold in fear.

"it's rude not to answer someone" he got closer to her and she backed away, holding her arm that was bleeding .he took her cell phone "20 calls to tony stark" with that he crushed her cell phone with his hands.

"now where were we" he said with his cold voice.

"what do you want whiplash cause I'm guessing revenge" she said not showing her fear infront of whiplash.

"exactly" he said.

"so who is it this time or Justin hammer." she asked him.

"that's classified info potts" he said

"your boss doesn't want me to know, huh" she said smiling.

"if iron man shows up your gonna get your butt kicked….." he cutted in her long sentence by saying "you know we should get this over with I'm tired and your not as fun as you used to be but just as a favour scream for me" and with those wand words her heart sank. Whiplash extended his whips . they burned to life and with one sudden movement he hitted her across her stomach and she fell back screaming in pain . a small pool started appearing at her side from all the blood she was losing she was still conciouss because she was a strong and brave girl.(she had her own armor and was in team iron man and had dealed with these kinds of situations before)

but the pain in her body was unbearable . whiplash wanted her unconciouss so he moved closer to her. Pepper tried to move but couldn't because of all the pain. Now whiplash stood above her and hitted her with a metal bar on the back of her head and she cried out in pain. After that all that was left was darkness creeping over her and she fainted. The last thing she heard was whiplashes laughter.

Okay this was the first chapter . I'm gonna upload the rest soon . please review cause this is my first fic…..please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony came into his room after helping his father with a project. He took shower and fell on his bed. At that time it hit him that pepper hadn't texted him .she would at least text him 10 or 20 times after returning home. He pulled out his cell and found that the battery had run out. He plugged his phone to charge and at once his cell said "20 messages from pepper and three texts" he immediately turned his cell on and read all the messages that said "help! Whiplash after me. Where the hell are you." After that he called her but her cell was not responding. He putted his jacket on and ran for the armory .on his way to the armory he called rhodey and told him to come to the armory.

After almost half an hour rhodey entered the armory and yawned widely.

"what is it that couldn't wait until tomorrow." Rhodey said half asleep.

"read these" he showed rhodey the messages.

"they are from pepper why do I have to read them" rhodey said .

After a glare from tony he began to read.

After a minute he said "we have to find her"

"already did, she is in an alley just a little before her apartment" tony said

"how do you know" rhodey asked

"I putted a tracking device in her cell" tony said

"then let's armor up and get her" rhodey said

After they reached the alley they found pepper's crushed phone and a lot of blood. From now pepper potts was officialy kidnapped . the blood they found was tested and it was pepper's blood. Tony started to feel like it was his fault and sat back at the couch sadly. He was almost on the verge of tears when rhodey comforted him.

"what are we going to do, we don't even know who kidnapped her." Tony said

"whiplash did" rhodey said

"don't worry we'll find her but first we need to know who kidnapped her" rhodey said

"it could be anyone fix, gene ,hammer or even stane" tony said

"calm down tony" rhodey said

"when ever she gets kidnapped she end up in the hospital for at least two weeks and you want me to calm down" tony yelled at rhodey.

"hey we are going to find her together" and rhodey put a comforting arm around tony.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up with a massive headache. While trying to open her eyes she had to close them again not because of the light but the pain which just shot through her body. It took her a few minutes to gain some strength. After a minute or two she could hear voices outside the door. "she's still unconciouss sir"

She knew that voice belonged to whiplash but the other voice. She recognized it very well. "well let's go and meet our house guest" she knew they were going to come inside so she closed her eyes and pretended to be faint. When they came inside they stood on each side of her. The man said "did you kill her" and in return whiplash's answer was simple "no sir".

While pretending to be faint pain shot through her body and she winced and unlucky for her the man saw her wince. He went to her other side. Noticing her carefully he kicked her in her ribs and the pain doubled over her body and her eyes widened with pain.

"trying to play dead are we" the main said in her face.

"no cause I know that right now you have a desperate wish of killing me" she answered while spitting the blood from her mouth.

In answer she just earned a hand to her face and her cheek stung like it was on fire.

"what do you want… stane" pepper said choking on her words.

"well I need some information on stark" stane said without hesitation.

"and what made you think I would betray him so easily" pepper laughed at him when she answered.

"I am going to make you tell me" stane said with a laugh.

"I am not tellin you anything even if you kill me" pepper said keeping her voice high.

"I know you're not going to tell me" stane moved and whiplash came forward.

"last chance" stane said grining

"dream on" stane shighed heavily and moved aside.

After 10 minutes pepper was on her knees and breathing heavily . she had a cut on her left cheek and a long cut on her thigh . her shoulder had a cut and she was bleeding from them all.

"now are you going to tell me" stane asked and pepper spit at his feet.

"whiplash will you" whiplash nodded and in a slick movement of his arm one of his whips was around pepper's slender neck and the other was under her jumper and white t-shirt around her stomach.

"now tell me" stane asked

"NO" she yelled at him

The whip around her neck burned to life and she was unable to scream. Stane asked her again and she refused. The whip around her stomach burned to life and the night's cut opened up and a horrible scream was heard from pepper's mouth. She felt darkness decending but before she welcomed the darkness she was released from the tight grip and fell on to the floor.

"leave her for now we have to call her boyfriend come on" she heard stane say and then the darkness descended. All she wished was that Tony should not see her in this condition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter no 4

"Tony you have to get some rest" Rhodey said entering the armory .

"Rest, Rhodey pepper is gone for 2 hours now, who knows what they have done to her , whoever they are" tony said in a sad tone.

"she will be fine she's strong" rhodey said trying to cheer tony up but he also knew that whoever would have kidnapped pepper wanted pay back from tony.

"yeah and the last time was just a reminder" tony said remembering the last time pepper was kidnapped. She had fatal injuries and was unconscious for three days and had to stay in the hospital for almost two weeks.

"go and rest I'll continue to look for her" rhodey said in an ensuring voice.

"okay but two hours only and you better wake me up or I'll shoot you." Tony said finally giving up. He stood up from his work table and went over to the couch in armory . he laid down and closed his eyes and saw peppers face laughing and smiling. "where are you pep" he thought and slowly drifted to sleep. after only twenty minutes he was waken up by a loud beeping .

"what is it" tony asked

"oh man Obadiah stane is calling" rhodey said and tony jumped up from where he was sitting.

"rhodey track the signal of the call" tony said and picked up the phone.

"hello tony how are you" Obadiah asked tony

"I'm fine but the sudden calling interest I don't get it"

"okay here's the deal, I don't plan on keeping the snot nose for long I might just kill her ,just bring me your armor and I will let her go." Obadiah said

"let her go" tony screamed.

"I will do as you say." Obadiah said

"and what if I don't" tony said

"let's think…." Tony heard an ear piercing scream and was speechless. He knew what exactly Obadiah meant.

"so what say tony, I hate to hurt her but the scream is music to me but you better hurry or I won't be able to smell the stench of her blood" Obadiah said and started laughing like a maniac.

"fine but don't hurt her any more I'll come to your house" but Obadiah cut him off and said "that you have to find out on your own and she's not in my house it would be a disappointment if you come here and leave, but you have to do all this before your girlfriend dies"

"but…." Obadiah cut the call before tony could say anything.

"he's in his home but as he said she's not there." Rhodey said.

Tony was confused and wanted so bad to see pepper but right now he had to come up with a plan of not to give the armor and save pepper from stane.

Please review….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter no 5

When pepper woke up she was all alone in a room with just a little light from a window . she looked around and saw a door. She tried to get up but the pain in her body was unbearable. She forced herself and sat against the wall. She looked at her wounds and was shocked to see all the blood she had lost and that she was still alive. By this much blood loss a person should have died. She had to cover her wounds quickly so that the bleeding would stop but she remembered that her pocket knife was in her pink bag which was who knows where. After a little thinking she cursed herself for being stupid. Her pocket knife was in her white shirt's pocket. She had that for emergency situations like these . she was thankful whiplash hadn't tied her up or she could never have reached her pocket knife. She ripped pieces of her pink jumper .she was wearing a white sleeve less shirt underneath .she tied one of the pieces around her leg thigh and one around her stomach .she could just apply pressure one the one's on shoulder and the cheek. After a while she stood up on her feet and immediately winced and applied pressure to her stomach wound. She walked towards the door and saw a reflection from underneath the door. She knew someone was guarding her .she went back and sat down quietly not knowing what to do. After a little while tears started running through her cheeks. She saw the window and knew she could escape . she looked at the door and knew she had to hurry. She saw two wooden boxes that Obadiah was sitting on the other day. She stacked them up and was half way out of the window when she saw the door open and Obadiah and whiplash enter the room.

"get her you idiot" Obadiah yelled at whiplash.

At hearing this she jumped out of the window and hit the ground and gasped at the sudden pain. She heard a door slam and knew if she had a chance to get away she had to move. She forced herself to get up and ran away.

"I said get her you moron" Obadiah was getting angry by the minute.

Pepper started running as fast as her injured leg could carry her. She had to stop all of a sudden because of a large amount of water in front .now she knew where she was being kept. She was being kept on the abandoned port of New york .

(I am a long way from home) she thought. From the end of a corner she could hear whiplash.

"where are you gonna go you little pest" whiplash said and by that tone she knew he was pissed.

He was getting closer and he got where pepper stood a second ago ,nobody was there to be found.

"where can she be" whiplash muttered under his breath.

"did you find her" Obadiah said coming up behind whiplash.

"she got away" whiplash said.

"find her ,she is still here I know it, she couldn't have gotten far." Obadiah said in an angry tone.

On the other hand pepper was holding her breath. She could hold it for a long time and it was a miracle that just a week ago tony had made her a water proof implant. After 50 more seconds she noticed red fluid inside water and immediately knew it was her blood being soaked away . before she could react she felt cold metal against her bruised neck and she was out of the water in a jiffy . she was tied up so that she couldn't run away again. She was disappointed at her failed attempt.

"so trying to run away" Obadiah slapped her and her cheek started to burn. The guard covered the window and went out the door.

"I called stark just five hours ago and told him to bring the armor or you die" Obadiah said. A loud laughter cold be heard throughout the whole room and Obadiah and whiplash were confused at pepper's outburst .

"what is it" Obadiah asked

"do you really think he will give them to you, ha! in your dreams" pepper said laughing crazily.

"whiplash" Obadiah said.

With that she stopped laughing ,she knew what was next .whiplash took out his whips and slashed her on the back, her back arched and she fell screaming .after that a whip pinned her to the wall .whiplash used one of the pointed ends of the whips in the cut on her cheek and leaned forward to look her in the eyes.

"you know what I told your boyfriend that if he doesn't hurry I'll kill you" Obadiah said laughing.

Pepper stared at him with her eyes wide open. She could not believe it. Obadiah would stoop so low as to killing someone but then again .

"you're bluffing" pepper said.

"oh am I" Obadiah said and snapped his fingers and all of a sudden pepper doubled over in pain. Whiplash had just cut her already wounded cheek and now it was cut to her cheek bone and she knew that her cheekbone had a scratch. He screamed unable to stop the bleeding , she started to cry. She just wanted to get out of here and snuggle into tony but here she was tied down and being mercilessly beaten. She just wanted this nightmare to end. And by the looks of it ,it wasn't so much of a horror movie to Obadiah and whiplash. Pepper screamed again as she was cut just above her chest. Now Obadiah could see the glow being emitted by the implant. He snapped his fingers and whiplash had pepper pinned against the wall. Obadiah moved closer to her and saw the implant and touched it. On instinct pepper kicked him hard and a whip around her arm burned to life and she screamed.

"so this is how you survived the mandarins attack! Pretty impressive and was about to touch it when "don't touch me, stay away you pervert" pepper said

"stab it" Obadiah said. Pepper didn't even get the time to be shocked when the hard cold metal was stabbed into her and on the instinct she fainted. Blood started flowing from her mouth.

Her watch instantly flickered and said "instant recharge required".

"let's go" Obadiah said and they left.

TONY'S SIDE

All of a sudden the computer screen pulled out a warning and said "instant recharge required to reactor no. 2"

"something must have happened to her implant, now she just has two more days before she dies" tony said typing in something.

"uh! What are you doing" rhodey asked out of curiosity

"locating reactor 2" tony said

"dude couldn't you have done that before" rhodey said

"no, if an implant gets destroyed or it malfunctions only then it can be found" tony said

"who was the idiot who designed this thing" rhodey said and instantly earned a glare from tony.

"We just need to find her right now" tony said and got back to the search.

PLEASE REVIEW…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter no.5

Tony came up with a plan on how to save pepper and was sure that he would save pepper without giving stane what he needed.

On the other hand pepper was crying .she had woken up an hour ago and knew she was going to die. Stane didn't gave pepper any clue on where she was .she just wanted this nightmare to end. All of a sudden the door flew open and an angry stane emerged with whiplash right behind him. Stane kneeled in front of pepper and watched her or more like glared at her. After a second he slapped her hard across the face and said "how much is he paying you". Pepper got confused and said "i..i don't kno..w what you..r talking about". Stane slapped her again and said "don't try to think of me as a moron" stane said. "why would I think what you already are a moron" pepper said and in result earned a slap. "do you or do you not work for howard stark" satne said and pepper eyes went wide (how did he found out) pepper thought. "you are a spy for the company aren't you" stane said and pepper didn't answer that only meant that she did. Stane had his answer and now was the time for pepper's execution.

Tony on the other hand had just landed on the location his computer had given him. He was wearing the stealth armor. He told rhodey to wait outside. He went invisible and knocked the guard out and made him sit against the wall so that it looked like he was sleeping. Tony motioned rhodey to come in and rhodey did. All of a sudden scream tore through the air. Tony whirled his head around and saw the door. He peeked through it and saw pepper after so many days and she looked horrible. She looked beaten and her beautiful face had a long scratch and bruises. Her jumper was in pieces and her white shirt was all bloody. This told tony that she had lost a lot of blood. Obadiah motioned for whiplash to stop and came outside. Once outside he saw the guard sleeping and kicked him hard but never noticed that the guard was unconscious .stane was angry now and said. "come on I have something to finish her off" stane and whiplash stepped outside and tony turned visible with rhodey. Tony had placed his armored hand on the chest piece on the war machine and turned himself and war machine invisible.

Tony entered the room and opened his face plate and instantly a metallic smell of peppers blood filled his nose and he covered his nose. Pepper was crying .her eyes were closed and she was shaking all over. Tony reached pepper and placed his armored hand on her cut cheek and held her against his chest. Pepper opened her eyes and returned the hug and said.

"I knew you would find me .i was so sure and you know that stane found out I work for your father and he wants to build a super weapon and he wants to kill you, you have to get out of here I'll be fine" pepper said and closed her eyes.

"what you work for dad since when" tony said.

"are you okay" tony asked

"yeah I'm fine and you" pepper said

"yeah" tony nodded his head and tears started falling from his eyes.

"uh guys! I hate to break it to you but we need to go" rhodey said

"here pepper wear this it'll charge you for one more day" tony said holding up peppers armor.

Pepper slipped it on and activated it but all of a sudden the roof of the ware house was gone and the iron monger was standing above them. Tony picked pepper and flew toward the city but was grabbed by the foot and thrown on the ground. Pepper was thrown away .she winced when her body made cotact with the hard ground.

"pepper stay down and don't fight rhodey and I'll take care of this" tony spoke in the communication system.

Pepper according to instructions went aside and watched. After fifteen minutes tony and rhodey were on the ground. Whiplash was knocked out but the iron monger didn't even have a scratch. Iron monger was about to take the last blow when pepper shot her uni-beam at him and he stumbled. Stane was angry he shot a rocket at pepper but she put her shield up. The sheilds took most of her power as she was still charging. She fell to the ground and was on the verge of fainting. Suddenly she was pinned to the ground with a massive force which was the iron mongers hand.

"I should have done this a long time ago" Obadiah said and gathered all the armors power to the hand that had pepper pined and released it and pepper screamed the most horrible scream. Tony had just opened his eyes when he heard the scream. Obadiah electrocuted pepper again and she screamed again. This time she knew she was going to die. Her throat had already burst from all the screaming and she was bleeding from her mouth anew .all her wounds have opened up. All of a sudden the pained torture ended and she fainted. Obadiah still couldn't understand what happened .the iron monger all of a sudden shutted down. Obadiah saw that tony was standing with the main power source of the armor and S.H.E.I.L.D had just came. He was so busy in torturing pepper that he didn't notice anybody approach him. At last he was taken in custody with whiplash. Tony ran up to pepper. Her armor had already reacted and she now lay bleeding anew from her wounds.

"pepper wake up, please wake up" tony was pleading with pepper but she didn't make a move. He checked her pulse .it was very slow and tony just noticed that pepper was not even breathing. Without wasting any time tony picked pepper up and headed towards the hospital. Rhodey was right behind him. He was almost as shocked as tony. The girl he now considered his sister was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

SO WHAT DO YOOU THINK. UPDATE WILL BE COMING SOON AND A SEQUAL TO AFTER SO MUCH PAIN AS WELL. PLEASE REVIEW…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter no 7

AFTER 4 WEEKS

It has been four weeks since the big fight and pepper was in a coma .Doctor said that pepper was in a state of shock. The cuts on her body still bled sometimes that all of her bandages would get soaked. Her heart implant was working perfectly. It was destroyed by the attacks of iron monger. Tony never left her sight and only left when the nurse came to change her bandages. Rhodey was getting worried for tony. He knew that tony wasn't eating or sleeping very well. Rhodey knew he had to do something or tony was going to get very sick due to the lack of food and sleep.

Tony was currently sitting on the chair beside peppers hospital bed. Peppers dad had just left and hour ago for another mission. Tony was constantly looking at peppers face. Peppers left cheek was covered with bandage. Tony was so shocked by peppers outburst when he went to rescue her. He wanted to know why pepper was working for his father. He wanted to know it from both his father and pepper. Suddenly his father entered the room and tony stood up from where he was sitting. Tony walked over to his father and took the flowers he was holding.

"how is she now" howard stark asked his son.

"okay the doctor says she should be up in a day or so" tony said and then all was quite.

"so how much were you paying her" tony asked and howard's eyes went wide.

"what do you mean tony" howard asked.

"I mean how much were you paying her for her job" tony said loudly this time.

"I'll…. Tell you" tony was shocked to hear that voice. He turned around and saw that peppers eyes were open.

"pepper, oh my God your up" tony said.

"I wanted the job, I wanted the money" pepper said in a small voice.

"what ,pepper you could have asked me for the money, I would have given you as much as you would have wanted" tony said.

"look what happened because of this job of yours" tony said. He had almost tears in his eyes.

"Obadiah didn't knew I had this job until the last day. He just wanted the armors. And I'm sorry I can't take money from you. I want to earn myself" after pepper said this she started having a coughing fit. Tony gave pepper water and she settled.

"you still want this job" tony asked and pepper nodded.

"fine but whatever you find or do your going to have to tell me" tony said and pepper nodded.

"I promise I will" pepper said. Tony kissed pepper by surprise but after she relaxed. Howard stepped outside and gave the teenagers some space.

Pepper was allowed to leave the hospital after another month. Thing were starting to go well for our hero's. Or maybe until next time….

THE END.

SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT. AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OR REVIEW FOR THREE TO FOUR DAYS BECAUSE MY FINAL EXAMS ARE COMNG UP AND I AM PREPARING FOR THEM. PLEASE WISH ME LUCK AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY.


End file.
